Een nieuw meisje
Ik kwam Madoka's winkel binnen. Iedereen was vrolijk, zelfs Kyoya en dat irriteerde me. Tuurlijk waren ze blij. De persoon die meest door hun gehaat werd was dood. Die meest gehaate persoon was mijn vriendinnetje geweest. Toen ze dood ging heb ik niet gehuild, ik was razend. En nu zie ik haar soms nog voor me , alsof ze leeft. Ik ben dus helemaal klaar voor het zottenhuis! Yu en Kenta zaten te zappen, op zoek naar een leuke zender wel de verstaan. Kyoya had net Gingka's kop gedrukt in de slagroomtaart van Madoka. Hij deed het uit irritatie van Gingka's hyperachtive blijheid ( die nooit ophoud als je er niets aan doet). "Kenchi, zet meteen die zender af voordat...." begon Yu , maar hij maakte zijn zin niet af. Ik keek boos naar het beeldcherm, het was een heruitzending van HAAR concerten van vroeger als aandenken , dat ze dood was. "ZET HET OMMIDELIJK AF OF IK RUK JE KOP ERAF!" riep ik razend tegen die peuters. Het gevolg was....Madoka schopte me buiten. Alsof het me iets schelen...pfff. Ik wandelde door de straten van Japan en negeerde de blikken van de meisjes die naar me keken, iedereen in onze groep was het intussen gewend om bekeken te worden op straat. Het irriteerde me. Plots zag ik een meisje, ze keek niet naar me. Haar blik was gericht op de hemelsblauwe lucht zonder ook maar één wolkje. Ik bekeek haar goed. Ze had lichtblond haar dat net over haar schouders viel, een bleke huid en haar ogen kon ik niet zien. Ze had een lichtblauw topje aan, een wit vestje erover een witte kniebroek eronder en lichtblauwe ballerina's. Om het helemaal compleet te maken had ze ook nog witte handschoenen aan. Plots draaide haar hoofd zich in mijn richting. Haar ogen hadden dezelfde kleur als de lucht vandaag.thumb|Het nieuwe meisje Haar ogen werden ineens zo groot als schoteltjes. Ze herkende me waarschijnlijk, van tv. Ze liep naar me toe en vroeg : "Ben jij het echt? Nile? Van Team Wild Fang?" Ik knikte. "Ik ben Nami....Nami Nakamura" zei ze. "Ben je geen blader?" vroeg ik, want ik zag nergens een lanceerder. "Nee, da's niks voor mij" zei ze. "Wat doe je dan?" vroeg ik. "Ik ben een schaatster" zei ze. "Ah zo, woon je hier in de buurt of?" vroeg ik. Ze frunnikte aan haar kleren en zei : "Ik kom uit Kyoto en ik ben hier eigenlijk voor ....de lekkere hamburgers en de leuke jongens" Ineens knorde mijn maag. "Je hebt honger, hé?" vroeg ze. Ik knikte. Ze trok me mee Burger King binnen. Daar bestelde we ons eten en gingen daarna met ons eten aan een tafeltje zitten , ik zat tegenover haar. Ze at net zo hongerig en zonder manieren als Gingka, alleen was het bij haar niet irritant ( bij Gingka dus wel). Ik begon aan mijn hamburger op een normale manier. Toen ze klaar was slurpte ze haar cola op en keek toen naar mij. "Waarom is bladen niks voor jou ?" vroeg ik. "Ik ben er gewoon niet goed in, vooral dat lanceren gaat niet goed, ik ben gewoon een mislukkeling" zuchtte ze. "Heb je het al geprobeerd dan?" vroeg ik. Ze knikte en zocht even in haar zak. Ze haalde er een bey uit. "Dit is Dark Isis" zei ze. "Waar is lanceerder?" vroeg ik. "Ben ik kwijt" zei ze. Ik had Nami binnengekregen in Madoka's winkel. Madoka zag me en keek boos. "Is dat je vriendinnetje?" vroeg Nami. "Nee!!" riep ik beledigd. "Wat moet je hier Nile?" vroeg Madoka pissig. "Madoka? Verkoop je soms lanceerders?" vroeg ik. "Ja, waarom?" vroeg ze. Ik wees naar Nami en zei : " Dit is Nami en ze heeft wel een bey, maar geen lanceerder" Madoka vroeg aan Nami of ze haar bey even mocht zien en Nami liet haar bey zien. Madoka ging even weg en kwam terug met een doos. "Je mag hier eentje uitkiezen" zei Madoka en ze zette de doos voor Nami op de grond neer. Nami keek in de doos en ze had al snel gekozen. "Deze" zei ze. Ze had een lichtblauwe lanceerder vast. Even later... Gingka , Kyoya en Benkei hadden al kennis gemaakt met Nami en ik had haar uitgenodigd om mee te doen op de site die we hadden, ze had al een profiel aangemaakt en nodigde me uit voor de chat, Kyoya was er ook. FangLeone : yo WildFangNile : yo , Kyoya Dark -Isis : hey, Kyoya en Nile WildFangNile : Alles goe? FangLeone : jep Dark- Isis : me mij ook en jij nile? WildFangNile : ook goe ~BULLBENKEI deelt mee aan de chat~ Dark-Isis : Wie is BULLBENKEI? FangLeone : gwn Benkei Dark - Isis : ah ok, het is wel een grappige naam BULLBENKEI : er is niks lachwekkends aan hoor WildFangNile: jawel, het is zelfs belachelijk FangLeone : en Masamune's naam dan? dat is : IKBENDENUMMER1 , nog belachelijker! Dark -Isis : ja, dat vind ik ook....jullie namen zijn tenminste cool! FangLeone : niet slijmen, Nami WildFangNile : nee! maar toch bedankt voor het compliment! Dark- Isis : Benkei? slaap jij? BULLBENKEI : Gingka heeft me een sms gestuurt dat hij ook op de chat gaat komen FangLeone : Oh nee, niet Gingka! ~ TheGreatPegasus deelt mee aan de de chat~ FangLeone : Gingka? waarom? TheGreatPegasus : wat nou? FangLeone : laat maar zitten! Dark- Isis : bye, jongens, ik moet weg! FangLeone : dag WildFangNile : bye, Nami BULLBENKEI : daag, Nami!! TheGreatPegasus : tot morge!!! ~Dark- Isis heeft de chat verlaten~ TheGreatPegasus : Nile? Je vind haar leuk hé? WildFangNile : Wie? FangLeone : Nami! Wie anders? WildFangNile : Ik vind haar niet leuk! BULLBENKEI : jawel , je wil alleen niet toegeven! '' '' Word vervolgd... Categorie:Nile Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Nami Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Yu Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Kenta Categorie:Chatten Categorie:Verliefdheid! Categorie:Personages Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Browse